war_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumeto Ayami
Yumeto Ayami is a 15-year-old intelligent teenager and is a science teacher of 3-A at Kannazuki Middle High. Ayami originates from an extremely average family with any normal family heritage. Ayami's code name is Cramoisin. Appearance Ayami is slightly above average height and has long limbs, which often makes her appear clumsy and makes her very clumsy. She has extremely long black hair that is silky without a single trace of thick oil just like a baby's, and is grown up to her knees and can regrow very fast. The reason for this is because she has been drugged with a larger compound of ‘pure immortality’ but wasn’t as big as Lenta’s, therefore failing to absorb the entire effect of regenerating, instead, because her hair. In the front, she has a thin and tightly plaited lock and reaches up to her hip. On her left side she has a few locks in front of her which is half of the plait size. She wears thin framed glasses. Despite her long hair which takes for almost 2 hours to dry, her hair is never messy and never has knots, which causes even more fanboys to chase for her. Her usual attire consists of a one piece pale red-orange dress with small frills at the end with a black cardigan over her dress. She often has her hair down but for formal traditions and science pracs, she ties her hair back into a low, loose pony tail with a red piece of ribbon, which the hair is still actually fairly long. Ayami also has a bright glowing pair of crimson red eyes, which could only be reduced down to a redish-brown(her original eye colour) eye colour. This is due to the activation of the drugs. Background/History Ayami experiences a terrible fire in the past when she was 8 years old. Anything prior to that was unclear. Luckily her parents were not involved as they were overseas for work. When they returned they immediately changed houses and moved to Kontonshijima. Nowadays, Ayami keeps having strange dreams that come true into reality. At first it wasn’t serious; it was just a matter of forgetting some things, breaking things etc but soon grew serious. A person was injured and nearly died, the exact same thing occurred. If anything, Ayami is considered as the most average yet with an exceptionally high IQ. Other than that, her family heritage doesn’t reveal anything significant. She is currently a teacher at Kannazuki Middle High as a science teacher for 3-A and is considered greatly as the 'goddess' of the school, which is also the 'school idol', but she doesn't really know why people call her that. (innocence is nice isn't it) Personality Ayami is a very kind and patient person, just like any teacher there is out there. She often acts as though she’s the oldest or the bigger sister because she is a natural caretaker (or babysitter if you prefer). She is moderate at cooking and singing, but when it comes to maths and science she never fails to give an easy and basic explanation. She is very optimistic. Behaviour Ayami isn't a child prodigy like Lenta nor is she very good at making decisions one the very last second but she always take her time to make the best decision possible with minimum casualties possible. When she becomes very, very angry or frustrated, she falls into a passive-aggression and doesn't speak for days. Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies * Legends and stories: As much as she loves science, she’s been fond of legends ever since she’s a child, no matter how ridiculous, how unscientific it may sound. She loves reading cliche fairy tales and reads the original, Disney and the modern retold stories. * Fire: 'Being traumatised as a child in her childhood, it is understandable to be feared of fire. However, becoming a science teacher would be getting over this fear and now she is able to cope with small amount of flames, but becomes scared of large amount of fire. So instead of dislikes, it’s more of arsonphobia. There isn’t much of what she dislikes, but when there is, it's more of phobia like fire. 'Hobbies * Drawing: 'Ayami likes to paint various things, often still life and the nature. She records everything as drawings and enjoys it this way. Because being a teacher and there is time in this world, time is extremely limited so she doesn’t have a lot of time to spend on her drawings. Powers/Weapons * '''Yumeirogan: '‘Yumeirogan’ is a compound word made up of the words ‘dream’(yume), ‘colour’(iro) and ‘eyeball’(gan). This ability is granted to her with the major compound of Magic Chanter. Prior to this power, she had normal features which included a pair of deep brown eyes. When Yumeirogan activated itself, Ayami experienced great pain from her eyes and changed into a deep ruby scarlet colour. She was unable to hide it completely under contacts as it still revealed slight red rings around the black pupil in the centre. This ability allows Ayami to see the future through dreams and stop time for maximum of 15 minutes (in closed space when time is stopped). P.S 15 minutes in stopped time = 15 millisecond in reality * '''Natural: Her eyes are active even asleep. She can see the future 'naturally' by sleeping and dreaming in REM state. * Forced: 'Slightly the opposite of Natural. She can activate Forced whenever she needs to use her powers but her powers to see the future is stronger than Natural. * '‘Magic Chanter’: A category of the 8 main ‘immortalities’. With this power you are able to chant magic spells including ancient and modern magic, original or unoriginal, black or safe magic. In Ayami’s case, she is able to use calligraphy through a piece of paper and a brush. Because it is ancient, it may be counted as dangerous AND safe magic, depending on what you use it for. * Bubble: In stopped time mode, Ayami is able to activate ‘personal bubbles’ around a person, allowing them to move in the stopped time space. * Black Scythe: With high level ranked magic, you can eventually manipulate shadows which can change to a black scythe. This is in the category of black magic, which is forbidden and shan’t be used as it resembles ‘death’. She is a fair fighter but is better in defence wise. She is ranked MC06 for she can manipulate dangerous magic. Trivia *Ayami is ambidextrous. *She originally had brown eyes before this entire series began, then plot twists kicked in. Utilised zxthad's idea of red eyes. *Her original design was very plain. Her hair used to be just up to her waist but extended further down with an added plait. *A song that is about to be released into the album called “Young Children” is called Fragmented Fairy Tale. The song explains a lot about her temporary ‘death’ and her fantasy in fairy tales. *Yumeto Ayami can define as ‘Dreams and coloured dreams’ in Japanese. *Originally, Ayami was going to be the team leader but ideas were more focused on Lenta's past whereas Ayami's was just originally normal, IHasami changed it because the beginning would've definitely been cliche with the 'meeting with an irregular, things start to happen' introduction which didn't want. Thus, Lenta became the leader. Character Influences Character Influence (Anime): ''Kagerou Days (aka Mekaku City Days) Eyes ability, Accel World Link Ability, Durarara!! Scythe (?), Corpse Party gore was well inspired by this series…'' Basic Information Relationships Gallery Long Hair.png|Imagining Ayami as a youkai with kimono on... Don't you think she looks more attractive without her glasses? Yumeto Ayami Modified-1- 旋转.jpeg|Yumeto Ayami in her final state with Kannazuiki Middle High School's final design. Category:Characters